


seeing through my eyes (this isn't my life)

by skittykitty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hallucinations, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Surreal, will is hallucinating into other universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: When Will is being cured of his encephalitis, he goes through a lot of trouble with hallucinations.





	seeing through my eyes (this isn't my life)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He who destroys the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969930) by [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales). 



> This is literally just Will accidentally connecting to his alternate selves

_“Sorry, Sir, but we have to warn you about the procedure before anything happens.”_

_“Then just get it over with already.”_

_“When curing Anti-NMDA encephalitis the symptoms often appear to get worse, but don’t worry about it too much!”_

* * *

 

After the treatment began, Will felt surprisingly decent. He didn’t feel _good,_ per se, just not as bad as he could be.

The nurses had left the room, and he was alone. The empath knew his mind would begin fighting back soon, so he appreciated the calm before the storm.

Will closed his eyes and accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

 

Awakening from his short nap, he was confused and disoriented. He tried to claw at his IVs, but quickly reminded himself that that didn’t often lead to anything good, so he left it alone.

Staring deeply at the IVs he felt himself disassociating from the hospital room.

_(He could almost see the words tracing his wrist, curling around his skin in a cursive font.)_

* * *

 

As his fever escalated, so did his hallucinations.

As his faceless mother caressed his curls, he could see Hannibal creeping in the corner of the room. Dark eyes bore into his own, making his skin prickle as if the man was right beside him.

His mother whispered soundless declarations of love, before fading from existence.

He was focused completely on Hannibal.

_(His other half.)_

_(His Soulmate.)_

* * *

 

Sometime later _(he kept disassociating and forgetting the time)_ Hannibal has left him alone in the room. _(He had abandoned him again—again? He’d never abandoned him, only betrayed him.)_

His eyes focused on the ceiling, counting the tiles over and over.

The edge of his vision began to blur, but he paid it little attention. It’d been happening on and off for hours.

When he felt grass under his feet, he started to pay attention.

His IVs were gone and he was barefoot.

He took a tentative step, seeing flowers bloom under his foot.

_“Are you a god?”_

Was that Abigail?

* * *

 

Looking over his stomach _(scarless, why was it scarless),_ Will felt something come on.

He felt like he was drowning out of nowhere.

_(“Alpha,” someone whispered.)_

Will wanted to roar, to purr, to growl.

To be an _animal._

* * *

 

After waking up to the nurses changing his IVs, Will finally got his bearings and settled in for the final hour.

He didn’t expect much, after everything that had happened.

Though when he felt the sensation of something wet pooling around him, he was assuming it to be sweat.

It wasn’t sweat.

Crimson soaked his sheets.

With blood pooling under his palms, Will laughed.

_(The teacup had shattered.)_

_(“Murder Husbands” Freddie Lounds had called them. She couldn’t be more accurate.)_

* * *

 

After it was all over, Will was exhausted.

After thinking anything and everything was either real or fake, he was ready for a nap.

But then he was transferred to his worst nightmare.

The Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.


End file.
